I would do anything for love
by Joey508
Summary: Requested by Dax0042. Lilly would do anything to marry Garth. It was up to Tony to agree of it. How will Lilly Make him Approve. Contains a Lemon. Tony x Lilly


It was jasper park 1984. The wedding for Garth and Kate was taking place. But Kate backs out of it declaring her love for an omega leading up to Garth declaring his love for an omega as well, Kate's sister lilly. This breaks out a fight between the packs also creating a stampede of caribou. Kate is reunited with her love Humphrey and they end up saving the day by a little sledding in attempt to save Tony and Winston. Kate is knock out after being hit in the head by a caribou's hove. It seems as though kate has been trampled to death by the caribou after trying to save her father and tony from being stomped in the howls sadly and both packs join in, to their relief kate awakens to their relief. After Some "ear talk" between kate and humphrey. Winston turns to tony slightly chuckling.

**Winston**: May be this can work.

**Tony**: Well... May be

Garth and Lilly held each other in hope. And so did Humphrey and Kate. They loved each other. Garth gave his dad a look that made him realized he loved Lilly know matter what.

**Tony**: Give me a till tomorrow and I will have an answer. He spoke boldly.

This left both packs in shock.

Winston nodded his head at Kate agreeing for the marriage between Kate and Humphrey Tony had no control over that. They rubbed noses and the packs howled in joy.

Both packs parted still celebrating this marriage but still worried about going to war with the eastern wolves, only this marriage between lilly and garth is their only hope. Humphrey and Kate celebrate their marriage that night by doing a howl duet at the summit of a hill.

**Mean while in the woods**

Lilly was willing to go over to Talk to Tony to see if she could possibly reason with him. She didn't know what to expect but she was almost willing to do anything to marry Garth the one she loves. And when she feels that way she really would do anything. ANYTHING

She came upon a cave and she heard a noise that sounded like Tony talking to himself. She stood beside the cave out of his sight listening to what he was thinking. He was debating with him self to decide rather if he let His son be with the one he loves or go to war. Lilly sucked up her gutts and decided to enter.

**Lilly**: (clears her throat) Tony?

Tony turned around surprised almost in shock to see that this young lady was waiting for him to reply. He wondered if she was there to cause trouble, she was from the other pack.

**Tony**: I believe I know who you are, but not your name.

**Lilly**: It's lilly and I really need to have a talk with you.

**Tony**: About what matter? I know you love my son and he loves you the same. But the traditional pack law Lily.

**Lilly:** Please, I beg you let us be mates! Please!

Lilly was on the verge of tears. How could Tony say no. He wanted to keep the peace and he wanted his son to be happy, but its just the traditional pack rules keep him from giving a yes or no. Lily was about to so something crazy and risky. But she would do anything.

**Tony:** I'm not sure..

Lilly kissed him on the lips with lust gliding her tongue against the roof of his mouth. Tony was shocked at this. She was an omega he was an alpha. She was too young. And wanted to mate with his son. He finally understood what was going on she was willing to do any thing even if it meant having sex with him. He was accepting it. It had been so long since he had, had sex.

He Kissed her back gliding his tongue against hers as well. Lilly broke the kiss and began to kiss him from his chest all the way down to his "mini-tony" then took it in her paw and his whole member in her mouth and sucked with everything she had. She was doing this for love and for nothing else. Tony moaned in pure pleasure and nothing else.

**Tony**: Oh...yes..that's it.. oh yeah.

This made Lilly giggle a little she was glad he was enjoying it. It was a good sign. Tony just sat back and placed his pawn over lilly's head gently pushing her head down. His pre-flow leaking onto her tongue taking every taste.

**Tony**: Oh I'm so close...

He could barely speak. He was near his reaching climax. It felt so good. He was enjoying every moment of this experience.

**Lilly**: mmmmm you taste so good.

**Tony**: Yeeeessss!

He nearly yelled as he came all in lily's mouth. He howled at the moon in the sky.

**Tony**: Oh.. that was amazing my dear.

**Lily**: Wasn't it? Now come on Tony I'm ready.

With that she stood up on all fours and lifted her tail. Tony mounted his lover for the night. He did not enter all slowly though he was so excited that he push his whole rod into her. She yelped in pain. But she did not want Tony to think she could not handle it. He looked down at her concerned.

**Tony:** You okay?

**Lily**: Yes ...just go easy.

**Tony: **Okay..You look so beautiful.

Lilly giggled. He took it more slowly. Making Lilly begin to enjoy it now. She could not believe she was losing her virginity to the Alpha leader of the eastern wolves, also the father of the one she loves. She just Imagined it was Garth himself. Tony kissed Lilly on her head.

**Lilly**: Oh Tony..Yes!... you're so big...Harder.

**Tony**: And you are so tight.. so wet too!

Tony and Lilly were moaning in pure bliss. Tony still could not believe that he was doing this and who and what this female was. Lilly felt so close to her climax she felt she should warn him.

**Lilly**: Tony I'm almost there. Don't stop!

**Tony**: So am -by!

**Lilly** could not believe what he just called her. But she new that this was almost the only way.

**Tony**: Here it comes..

Tony knotted Lilly he knew she was not in season so she could not become pregnant. Both of them came inside each other. Both howling at the moon in the sky in pleasure. They joined each other in the tying position.

**Tony**: Wow you were...good.

**Lilly**: So were you.

She reached over and kissing him on his cheek.

**Lilly**: Tony, please let me marry Garth. Please.

**Tony:** Yes lily by tomorrow you will be my daughter in law.

**Lilly**: Thank You.

**The Next day **

Garth and Lilly became mates. Lilly had no regrets of what she did. She loved Garth and if mating with Tony for one night was the only way. So be it. Now both packs were united through the marriage of Lily and Garth.

**Not the best work I have done. But I did it for my friend Dax0042. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
